danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אמיליה-רומאניה טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 2012 - חלק ראשון
יום שלישי, ו' תמוז תשע"ב (26 ביוני 2012) -יום חמישי, ט"ו תמוז תשע"ב (5 ביולי 2012). להתמצאות - מבט חזותי על כתובת נתונה : Type in any address, and you can see a ground level view or switch to an aerial view מחוז זה מצוי במרכז איטליה והוא מורכב משני אזורים עשירים מאד בהסטוריה ובאמנות. בולטים בו ערים מפורסמות כ- Bologna, Ravenna, Ferrara, Parma ,Modena, Reggio Emilia, Rimini בהן נותרה, בין היתר, מורשת יהודית מפוארת וכן שלוש קהילות שעדיין פעילות. תוכנית הטיול # בית הכנסת בסורנו - Sinagoga di Soragna -La sinagoga di Soragna, edificata nel 1855 in stile neoclassico, si trova all'interno di un palazzo seicentesco in via Cavour 43. La tipologia è quella delle sinagoghe dell'epoca precedente all'emancipazione, prive di segni distintivi esterni, riccamente decorate all'interno # רוונה # פרארה - מפגש עם הרב קארו, רבה של הקהילה היהודית המקומית. ביקור מודרך בגטו, בבית הכנסת, במוזיאון ובבית הקברות היהודי. המשך הביקור להכרת אתרים הסטורים של העיר: Castello Estense, Cattedrale e Museo, Palazzo Schifanola עם 12 ציורי הקיר של חודשי השנה, Palazzo dei Diamanti . # בולוניה - מפגש עם הרב סרמונטה, רבה של קהילת בולוניה. ביקור בקהילה, בבית הכנסת ובמוזיאון היהודי החדש. בדרך ביקור ב-, Museo Civico Medievale. ביקור מודרך להכרת העיר:Le due Torri, San Petronio( il Duomo) Podesta`) Piazza Maggiore (Fontana del Nettuno, Palazzo Comunale, Museo Giorgio Morandi, Palazzo del ביקור המודרך להכרת העיר: Pinacoteca Nazionale, Santo Stefano e le sette chiese, Fava Palazzo, מומלץ לבקר ב:Palazzo Pepoli-Museo della citta` di Bologna (כניסה חופשית). למחרת מוקדש לעיירות הקטנות ה-"borghi" של האזור # Bertinoro יציאה לביקור בעיירה Bertinoro השומרת בחלקה על מראה מימי הביניים. התקיימה בה קהילה יהודית קטנה בה נולד בסביבות 1450 עובדיה מברטנורא, מפרש המשנה. # Faenza ביקור בעיר Faenza ובמוזיאון הקרמיקה המפורסם שלה – Museo Internazionale delle Ceramiche מפגש עם הקרדיולוג פרופ'Cesare Finzi שיספר על יהודי האזור ועל פעולתה של הבריגדה היהודית במלחמת העולם השניה. # בריזיגלה ביקור מודרך בעיירה העתיקה Brisighella. בה מוקמה מפקדת הבריגדה היהודית # רג'יו אמיליה - יום בעיר Reggio Emilia כאורחי אגודת דנטה אליגיירי המקומית ובהדרכת Marzia Aurora. ביקור ב-Basilica di San Prospero, Duomo, Teatro, Basilica della Ghiara, Ghetto, Sinagoga ביקור בטירות הצופות על נופים מרהיבים: Bianello, Rossena, Canossa. כיבוד קל וטעימת גבינות בבית החרושת Aiola, באדיבות אגודת דנטה אליגיירי המקומית. # סן מרינו # רימיני ביקור בעיר הנופש Rimini שעל חוף הים האדריאטי, בהדרכת חברי אגודת דנטה אליגיירי המקומית. hiesa di Sant’Agostino Ponte di Tiberio, Arco di Augusto, Tempio Malatestiano, נסיעה למבצר San Leo ,מבודד על צוק 583 מטר מעל גובה פני הים, ממנו נצפה נוף מרהיב. # פרמה - ביקור בעיר Parma כאורחי אגודת דנטה אליגיירי המקומית: Duomo, Battistero, centro storico, teatro Reggio, teatro Farnese, affreschi della Camera di S. Paolo del Correggio ביקור באתרי חייו של המלחין Verdi :Roncole, Sant’Agata, Busseto כללי thumb|center|650px|מפת האזור * טיול באזור בוידאו יהדות בולוניה thumb|ימין|סמל הקהילה Visite guidate ai luoghi dell'itinerario ebraico a Bologna (ex-ghetto ebraico, Casa Sforno, Palazzo Bocchi, lapidi ebraiche al Museo Civico Medievale) Le visite guidate ai luoghi dell'itinerario ebraico a Bologna si completeranno con le visite guidate alla Sinagoga * אתר הקהילה * מפת תיירות * Comunità Ebraica di Bologna * מוזיאון ובו מצבות של בית הקברות היהודי שפונה Ventura crest.jpg Bologna, Museo medievale -Lapide ebraica del sec. XVI - Foto Giovanni Dall'Orto 8-Feb-2003 02.JPG Bologna, Museo medievale -Lapide ebraica del sec. XVI - Foto Giovanni Dall'Orto 8-Feb-2003 01.JPG Bologna, Museo medievale -Lapide ebraica del sec. XVI - Foto Giovanni Dall'Orto 8-Feb-2003 03.jpg מחנה הריכוז פוסולי * מחנה הריכוז פוסולי ליד מודנה * מוזיאון לזכר המגורשים על רקע גזעי או פוליטי בקארפי זכרון לבריגדה היהודית ALFONSINE * הMuseo della battaglia del Senio - תיאור המערכה וחלקה של הבריגדה היהודית ימין|מבנה המוזיאון| ליד רוונה''' ( בית הקברות לחללי הבריגדה היהודית The War Cemetery lies on a communal road 1 kilometre south of the SS16 from Ravenna to Ferrara near the village of Piangipane in the Commune and Province of Ravenna. The turning from the main road is at the 143 kilometres stone, 12 kilometres west of Ravenna. The turning is marked with a CWGC sign pointing in the direction of the cemetery, and a road sign marked 'Piangipane 4 kilometres'. Continue along the minor road until a further CWGC sign is seen. The entrance to the cemetery is located on the left hand side of the road. בפיזרו * Ponte Brigata Ebraica Pesaro פרמה 3.פרמה - האוצר הגדול של כתבי יד יהודים עתיקים באוניברסיטה רג'יו אמיליה פרמיג'נו כשר * ייצור פרמיג'נו כשר Parmigiano Reggiano Kosher * אולי גם כאן latteria sociale Mantova במחוז לומברדיה פררה 5. סיור בפררה (עצום) היכן שצילמו את פינצי-קונטיני מדינת סן מדינו thumb|ימין|300px|מפת המדינה צייר:רוליג הויקיפדיה העברית * המדינה * העיר * ויקיטרוול * ,תולדות העיר יהדות רג'ו אמיליה * ארון הקודש מרג'ו אמיליה ראו דף שיחה - יש כנראה מסמך המזמין את ארון הקודש יהודים בסן מרינו thumb|300px|right The avenue of roses", stories of Jewish refugees in San Marino, 26/01/2012 - 13:42 Presented to the Captains Regent Joseph Marzi's book, "The Avenue of Roses - stories of Jewish refugees in the Republic of San Marino during the Second World War ". One page, the hospitality offered by San Marino to the Jews, the first ever in-depth, still attests the solidarity of a people and its institutions, despite the risk that it ran "in a state, so neutral, but surrounded by a ' Italian fascism and war. E 'Antonella Mularoni Secretary to submit to the Regency "The Avenue of Roses" by Joseph Marzi, remembering the value of the text on the eve of Memorial Day, not to mention all genocides. "San Marino, Single axis controlled country who had the courage to protect the Jews "is the author Joseph Marzi to mention the memorial Gozi Celio, in reconstructing the phases that have guided the research: 12 countries affected, 11 years collecting documents and testimony of the collective will of a people to hide and protect Jews. Gratitude in San Marino in the words of Rav Dear Luciano, chief rabbi of Ferrara and the Romagna. "Keep awake the consciousness of men that will not happen again - the 'desire of the heads of state, for which "The Avenue of Roses" is "a tribute to all those who are not San Marino remained passive in front of the tragedy of the Holocaust and teach by example that the freedom of our fellow also depends our commitment and our choices. " Annamaria Sirotti רוונה * לשכת התיירות * על בית הקברות הצבאי ראו לעיל מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית הקהילות היהודיות * Comunità ebraica di Reggio Emilia * Comunità ebraica di Parma * Comunità ebraica di Bologna * Comunità ebraica di Bertinoro * Comunità ebraica di Busseto * Comunità ebraica di Carpi * Comunità ebraica di Cento * Comunità ebraica di Cortemaggiore * Comunità ebraica di Fidenza * Comunità ebraica di Finale Emilia * Comunità ebraica di Fiorenzuola d'Arda * Comunità ebraica di Forlì * Comunità ebraica di Lugo di Romagna * Comunità ebraica di Monticelli d'Ongina * Comunità ebraica di Pieve di Cento * Comunità ebraica di Scandiano *יש רק 2 אתרים בתי כנסת * di Bologna http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinagoga_di_Bologna * Sinagoghe e museo ebraico di Ferrara * Sinagoga di Parma * Sinagoga di Modena * Sinagoga di Soragna ** [[]Sinagoga di Carpi]http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinagoga_di_Carpi , dismessa, restaurata, ora sede della Fondazione ex Campo di Fossoli (gli arredi sono in parte alla sinagoga di Modena, in parte in Israele) ** Sinagoga di Reggio Emilia, dismessa, restaurata, ora Centro culturale (gli arredi sono in Israele a Haifa) ** Sinagoga di Cortemaggiore, dismessa, in abbandono, ora deposito (gli arredi sono in parte alla sinagoga di Soragna, in parte in Israele) *** Sinagoga di Busseto, smantellata *** Sinagoga di Cento, smantellata *** Sinagoga di Finale Emilia, smantellata *** Sinagoga di Fiorenzuola d'Arda, smantellata *** Sinagoga di Monticelli d'Ongina - לא קיים *** Sinagoga di Scandiano, smantellata **** Sinagoga di Piacenza, scomparsa **** Sinagoga di Ravenna, scomparsa * כתובת האתר הקישורים לא הושלמו רשימת הגטאות * di Bolognahttp://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghetto_di_Bologna (1566-1859) * di Ferrarahttp://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghetto_di_Ferrara (1627-1859) * Ghetto di Cento (1638-1831) * Ghetto di Reggio Emilia (1669-1797) מעודכן יש ערכים רק על 2 * האתר קישורים חשובים * הזמנת כרטיסים ברכבת איטלקית - זהירות השיטה לא פשוטה קטגוריה:אמיליה-רומאניה